magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Return to Dominaria: Episode 1
Return to Dominaria: Episode 1 è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Martha Wells e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 21 marzo 2018. Narra la storia di Dominaria molti anni dopo la Riparazione e racconta parte della storia dei Guardiani dopo la loro sconfitta su Amonkhet. Racconto precedente: L'inganno Storia 'i.' Sadage, chierico della Cabala, si fece strada verso le porte della sala di culto dalle alte volte della Fortezza. Il fumo delle torce e dei bruciatori di incenso formava una nube che aleggiava al di sopra dei cultisti distesi sul pavimento in pietra. Imploravano di entrare nella sala, imploravano il favore della Progenie dell'Oscurità al suo interno. Un gruppo di discepoli dalle vesti scure si avvicinava dalla direzione opposta, scansando i supplicanti lamentosi per incontrare Sadage. Lui riconobbe Needle a capo del gruppetto, un'agente della Cabala con il compito di infiltrarsi a Nuova Argivia. Quando lo raggiunsero, si inginocchiarono. "Sei di ritorno", disse Sadage. "E per una ragione valida, spero." Come risposta, Needle mostrò uno spadone nero e lo porse vero l'alto, come offerta. "Vi porto un dono per la Progenie dell'Oscurità." "Un dono?" Sadage fece per afferrarlo, ma si fermò... un respiro di vento tra le sue dita ricoperte dai guanti ed il metallo. Un miasma oscuro avviluppava la lama. "Che cos'è?" Needle lo guardò in volto con gli occhi spalancati, le scure pupille dilatate per la riverenza. "Una lama leggendaria, una suggi-anima. Chi forgiò questa spada uccise un drago antico e ne assorbì la forza-" Sadage disse: "Fermati." Così vicino alla sala di culto e al suo glorioso occupante non poteva permettersi di far venir meno la disciplina. "Chi la utilizzò per uccidere un drago antico?" Needle esitò. Il discepolo al suo fianco disse "Si dice che sia stato il Planeswalker Dakkon Bl-" Sadage fece un brusco gesto. "È stato Belzenlok! Belzenlok la forgiò. Belzenlok uccise il drago antico. Belzenlok." In un coro mormorante, il gruppo di discepoli ripetè diligentemente: "È stato Belzenlok, Signore delle Lande Desolate, Belzenlok, Uccisore di Draghi Antichi." Needle aggiunse "Questa è la sua spada. Belzenlok, Re di Urborg, Signore dei Demoni. La restituisco a lui." "Molto bene." Sadage sfilò la spada dalla mano di Needle. Il solo contatto gli bruciò la pelle, nonostante fosse protetta dai guanti. "Ti sei meritata una ricompensa." Needle sorrise, alzandosi in piedi tremante. Si abbassò il cappuccio, mostrando la propria gola. Sadage alzò una mano e lanciò l'incantesimo. Lentamente, la pelle di Needle iniziò a sollevarsi dal proprio petto, mentre una magica luce violacea perforava lentamente il suo cuore. Mentre Needle si dimenava esultando della propria morte, gli altri discepoli osservavano con stupita gelosia. Sadage aprì le porte della sala di culto, pronto a presentare la lama nera al suo maestro prescelto, pronto ad ottenere la propria ricompensa finale dal Signore dei Demoni. 'ii.' Jhoira si sporse in avanti sul timone della sua nave ad immersione e sospirò, "Eccoci." Tirò una leva per fermare i movimenti del mezzo. Era stata una scelta artistica quella di costruire la nave sottomarina come se fosse un grande pesce ricoperto di metallo, con pinne che fungevano da locomotori e sterzi, e due oblò sporgenti a prua per rappresentarne gli occhi, ma effettivamente si muoveva nelle difficoltose correnti marine come se nulla fosse. All'esterno, pesci argentati scappavano nelle acque torbide, confusi dagli stretti fasci di luce e dallo strano pesce di metallo che si addentrava nella foresta di alghe. Hadi, l'assistente artefice di Jhoira, si aggrappò ad una guida di supporto mentre la nave veniva scossa dalla corrente. Si chinò per guardare attraverso il secondo oblò. "Dove?" Era un uomo più anziano, ed era arrivato all'Accademia di Tolaria da Jamuraa. Il fatto che avesse accettato di aiutarla in questa folle ricerca faceva capire molto bene quanto fosse forte il suo senso dell'avventura. Jhoira mosse il timone con più precisione ed indicò, con il suo dito che quasi toccava il vetro curvo. "Là, vedi?" A lei sembrava così ovvio: quella lunga cresta mezza sepolta tra detriti ed alghe era troppo lineare per essere una formazione naturale, almeno in questa baia. E poi lei conosceva così bene quella forma da sembrare quasi che una vecchia amica l'avesse salutata dopo molto tempo. "Hai una buona vista" disse Hadi, ed estrasse il tubo altoparlante per lei. "Pensavo ne fosse rimasta di più di così." "Non dopo così tanto tempo" Jhoira prese il tubo altoparlante e chiamò: "Ziva, sto direzionando le luci verso la sua posizione. Riesci a vederla?" Il tubo inviò la sua voce nell'acqua, trasformandola in vibrazioni comprensibili ai tritoni di Vodalia. Fuori, Ziva nuotò verso l'oblò, con il limo dell'acqua che accentuava i colori viola e blu scuri delle sue protezioni naturali sulle braccia e sui fianchi. Ziva rimase in attesa abbastanza a lungo da segnalare il suo assenso verso chi si trovava dall'altro lato dell'oblò, poi scomparve nel torbido con un colpo della sua possente coda. Jhoira attendeva il verdetto, cercando di non saltellare dalla tensione come invece stava facendo Hadi. Poi Ziva riapparve e nuotò più vicino al pesce di metallo, fino a toccare lo scafo. La sua coda era arricciata vicino all'oblò, e Jhoira la sentì farfugliare nel lato esterno del tubo altoparlante. Poi la voce di Ziva venne trasportata all'interno del compartimento. "Giace su una piattaforma, intrappolata dall'erba-sale e dalla sabbia, ma nessuna roccia" comunicò. "Non dovremmo avere problemi a riportarla in superficie... se il prezzo rimane invariato." Sì, proprio come speravo! Pensò Jhoira. Era difficile contenere la gioia, ma avevano molto duro lavoro da fare. "Il prezzo è raddoppiato se riuscite a portarla a galla in due giorni", disse a Ziva. Alla tritona servivano soldi, e Jhoira non aveva problemi a pagare per qualcosa che sarebbe stato il culmine di anni di lavoro e attenta pianificazione. La risata di Ziva sembrava un gorgoglio nell'acqua. "Sarà tua in un giorno!" Jhoira si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale di pelle usurata della postazione da pilota. L'inebriante combinazione di sollievo e rinnovato proposito le fece venire voglia di danzare. Più tardi, promise a sé stessa. Quando si sarebbe trovata in piedi e di fianco ad essa sulla spiaggia, solo allora avrebbe danzato. "Sapevo che potevamo farcela." "Tu lo sapevi", le disse Hadi, con fare euforico. "Credo che nessun'altro avrebbe creduto che fosse possibile!" "Bè, ora ci dovranno credere per forza", disse Jhoira. Gli altri tritoni si fiondarono per raggiungere Ziva, nuotando in formazione attorno a lei in attesa di ordini. "Siete tutti pronti?" disse Jhoira nel tubo altoparlante. "È ora di riesumare la Cavalcavento." 'iii.' Dominaria si rimarginò attorno a Gideon e la prima cosa che lo colpì fu il fetore delle piante marce e della terra umida. Era in piedi su delle alte fondamenta in pietra, tra un villaggio in rovina ed una maleodorante palude piena di erbacce: un panorama desolato al di sotto di un cielo nuvoloso. Strutture di pietra grigia, un tempo alte e maestose, avevano perduto sezioni di mura e di tetti, ed alcune erano ridotte a cumuli di pietre accatastate. La nebbia permeava l'erba alta, le pozze di fango ribollente e gli alberi marci della palude, priva di qualsiasi forma di vita eccetto alcuni nugoli di insetti. Sembrava il tentativo di catturare visivamente una rappresentazione della morte e del fallimento da parte di un artista. Gideon non riuscì a scacciare quall'amaro pensiero dalla sua mente: Veramente adatto per questo momento. La seconda cosa che Gideon notò fu il foro nella propria spalla e lo straziante dolore che ne scaturiva. Respirò profondamente, e non barcollò né collassò sulla pietra fangosa. Liliana, Chandra e Nissa erano in piedi nelle vicinanze, scompigliate e scosse in seguito alla battaglia. Non era il momento di mostrare debolezza. Rese la propria voce uniforme e moderata, ammettendo: "Non è andata secondo i piani." "Oh, davvero?" Liliana si voltò verso di lui, assumendo un'espressione di finta sorpresa. "Cosa te lo fa pensare? È stato forse il fiume di non morti nel quale sono quasi annegata? Oppure Nicol Bolas che ti ha sbattuto a destra e a manca come se fossi il suo giocattolino?" Gideon provava troppo dolore per pensare ad una risposta intelligente. E poi, lei aveva ragione. Lui era ferito, stava in piedi a malapena e il suo sural era andato perso. Avevano fallito su tutta la linea, erano stati sconfitti facilmente ed erano stati fortunati a sopravvivere. Il pensiero di quanti altri non fossero stati così fortunati era un peso insostenibile nel suo cuore. Chandra si strofinò gli occhi. "Dov'è Jace?" Gideon si guardò di nuovo attorno, sorpreso. Chandra aveva ragione, non c'era segno di Jace. "Non è rimasto su Amonkhet. L'ho visto andarsene." Lo sguardo di Liliana incrociò il suo. Conoscevano tutti il luogo d'incontro. L'assenza di Jace non significava nulla di buono. Lei unì le labbra e disse: "Forse ha avuto un contrattempo." "Non verrà." Nissa sputò queste parole con voce severa. "Si è arreso." "Non lo farebbe mai." Gideon ne era certo. Jace non li avrebbe mai abbandonati. Nissa lo ignorò, troppo arrabbiata per ascoltarlo. "Un piano è stato distrutto. Così tante morti." Scosse la testa, provando disgusto. "E noi siamo finiti in balia di Bolas!" Chandra incurvò le spalle e distolse lo sguardo. "Ajani aveva ragione. Non saremmo mai dovuti andare su Amonkhet." "Dovevamo provare-", iniziò Gideon. Liliana si rivolse verso Nissa, cercando di ragionare con calma. "Non è stato un completo disastro: abbiamo ucciso Razaketh. Il resto... non avremmo potuto prevederlo-" "Sì, il tuo demone è morto", sbottò Nissa. "Hai ottenuto ciò che volevi e sei fuggita. A te non interessa sconfiggere Bolas, ci stai usando solo per liberarti del tuo patto." "Certo che voglio sconfiggere Bolas!", protestò Liliana. "Sono fuggita per salvarmi la vita... proprio come ha fatto Jace prima di me." Nissa continuò. "E perché qui?" Fece un gesto con il braccio, indicando la palude morta. "Come mai vuoi che rischiamo le nostre vite per te in questo luogo?" "Il tuo caro Ajani suggerì di incontrarci qui", disse Liliana, con tono addolorato. Gideon notò che non aveva risposto alla domanda, e aveva il brutto presentimento di sapere il perché non l'avesse fatto. Ma disse: "Nissa, non è il momento. Siamo tutti esausti-". Chandra disse, seccamente: "Il tuo ultimo demone è qui, vero, Liliana?" Liliana esitò, ed il suo sguardo calcolatore passò da Chandra a Nissa, ma persino lei non ebbe la faccia tosta di protestare. La sua mascella si irrigidì e disse: "Belzenlok è qui." Gideon si fece scappare un sospiro rassegnato. Ovviamente. "Nissa-" Liliana camminò verso Nissa. "Se io non fossi stata limitata dal mio patto, saremmo riusciti a distruggere Bolas su Amonkhet." Con la sua voce che diventava più persuasiva, aggiunse: "Posso uccidere Belzenlok... ma tu sei l'unica abbastanza potente da potermi aiutare." Gideon trasalì. Aveva capito che Nissa non era in vena di lusinghe, ed era un modo di Liliana per creare scompiglio che lei pensava potesse funzionare. "Liliana-" Chandra fece un verso derisorio. "Vuoi usarla. Come volevi usare me. Pensavo fossimo amiche, Liliana." "Chandra, non sei d'aiuto", disse Gideon. Liliana li ignorò entrambi. Parlando direttamente a Nissa, disse: "Belzenlok qui viene venerato dalla Cabala, un culto di morte. Tu puoi risvegliare i silvantropi dai resti di Yavimaya rimasti a Urborg per irrompere nella Fortezza dove si nasconde. Ed io posso usare il Velo di Catena per ucciderlo." Gideon fece una smorfia. Il Velo di Catena, un potente artefatto degli Onakke, aveva permesso a Liliana di uccidere due demoni. Ma esso attingeva alla forza di lei, e lui pensava che fosse molto più pericoloso di quanto lei non volesse ammettere, sia per il possessore che per le persone attorno ad esso. Le labbra di Nissa si arricciarono. "No. Non ti aiuterò. Non ho prestato un giuramento per salvare solo la tua pellaccia." Si rivolse a Gideon. "Diglielo. Dille che non permetteremo che ci usi ancora. Dille che può andarsene, se non vuole aiutarci contro Bolas." Gideon prese un bel respiro e cercò di non sussultare agli impulsi di dolore che provenivano dalla sua spalla. Lavorare insieme a Liliana era a dir poco una bella prova, ma avevano raggiunto un accordo. "Ci serve l'aiuto di Liliana per sconfiggere Bolas, e lei non ruscirà ad aiutarci finché il suo ultimo demone non sarà morto." Nissa era incredula. "Questo la renderà una minaccia interplanare tanto potente quanto Bolas!" "Non credo proprio." Gideon cercò di risultare calmo e ragionevole, ma il dolore traspariva nella sua voce. "Non ci sta usando, è la migliore possibilità che abbiamo contro Bolas. E non possiamo lasciare che Belzenlok semini distruzione su questo piano. Nissa-" Furente, Liliana disse: "Ti ho salvato la vita, Nissa! E tu mi ripaghi in questo modo?" "Io non ti devo nulla." Nissa fece qualche passo indietro, con un disprezzo tangibile in ogni sua parte del corpo. "Nessuno di noi. Se voialtri siete troppo ciechi per capirlo, io non posso più aiutarvi." Se ne andò. "Nissa!" Chandra la fissò. "Capisco che tu non voglia aiutare Liliana, ma Bolas-" Gideon cercò in fretta e furia un'argomentazione convincente, ma il dolore gli confondeva i pensieri. "Nissa, hai prestato un giuramento-" "No." Nissa si allontanò ancora di più da loro, con un'espressione rigida come il marmo. "Non posso sopportare la vista di un altro piano distrutto prima di riuscire a ricostruire la mia casa. Mi dispiace, ma non sarò più una Guardiana." Chandra gridò: "Nissa!" Ma Nissa stava già uscendo dal piano. Per un attimo la sua immagine brillò di luce verde, con l'aria attorno a lei scurita dall'ombra di viticci e foglie. Poi scomparve, lasciandosi dietro una leggera fragranza di fogliame e fiori freschi. Rimasero immobili, con la brezza umida che agitava i loro capelli. Liliana guardò nel vuoto con la mascella serrata, palesemente furiosa. Chandra nascose il proprio volto tra le mani e Gideon trattenne un grugnito. Doveva trovare Nissa, convincerla a tornare indietro, ma il dolore gli pugnalava il petto ad ogni respiro. Poi Chandra alzò la testa e disse: "Me ne vado anch'io." "Cosa?" Gideon si voltò verso di lei, atterrito. Il movimento tirò la ferita e del sangue iniziò a colare sul fianco. "Chandra-" "Cosa?" Disse Liliana, incredula. "Stai scherzando?" "Non smetterò di essere una Guardiana" disse rapidamente Chandra, con un'espressione più che determinata. "Non smetterò mai di esserlo! Ma hai ragione, Gideon, devo imparare qualcosa da quello che è successo. Su Amonkhet abbiamo fallito perché ero troppo debole!" Liliana farfugliò: "Ma non è per questo che abbiamo fallito-" Chandra alzò il mento. "Devo diventare più forte." Gideon provò a dire: "Chandra, quando dissi 'Impara dai tuoi fallimenti', non intendevo-" "So cosa sto facendo!" disse lei, e prima che Gideon potesse prendere fiato se ne andò via. La sua figura sparì in una vampata di fiamme mentre lasciava il piano. Gideon fissò lo spazio vuoto dove prima si trovavano le sue due compagne. A un certo punto aveva perso il controllo della situazione, e non era sicuro di capire come fosse successo. Inoltre, le pulsazioni che sentiva nella testa erano peggiorate. Liliana si girò verso di lui. "E quindi? Tu dove andrai? Qual è la tua scusa?" Gideon respirò fiaccamente. "Io rimango qui." Guardò verso di lei. "Non è cambiato nulla. Abbiamo bisogno di te per distruggere Bolas, e tu hai bisogno di distruggere questo demone." "Io-" Si fermò, fissandolo. Poi la sua espressione si irrigidì di nuovo. "Bene. Allora dovremmo darci una mossa." "Dobbiamo pensare ad un piano-" Il dolore lo colpì di nuovo, questa volta più forte, come se l'artiglio di Bolas fosse ancora conficcato nella sua spalla. Serrò la mascella, respirando attraverso di essa, e ci riprovò: "Un piano. Dobbiamo-" Liliana alzò le braccia al cielo. "So che sei ferito, smettila di fare il bambinone e ammettilo!" Imprecò a bassa voce. "Forza, troveremo un posto dove io possa curarti." Gideon era basito. "Non sapevo fossi capace di curare le persone." "La lista di cose che non sai potrebbe riempire tutti gli archivi su Dominaria", replicò Liliana. "Andiamo, su." Bene, questo è un altro disastro, pensò Liliana mentre seguivano un sentiero infestato di erbacce verso il villaggio in rovina. Con l'uscita di scena rabbiosa di Nissa e Chandra che se ne era scappata per ritrovare sé stessa o qualsiasi cosa avesse farneticato, la strategia di Liliana era in rovina quanto questo villaggio. E Jace, sparito senza dire nulla. Forse non voleva più avere niente a che fare con lei... Quel pensierò la turbò molto più di quanto non volesse ammettere. L'avrebbe ritrovato, convinto a parole, ma prima doveva uccidere Belzenlok. Lanciò di nascosto uno sguardo a Gideon. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa, non poteva fargli intendere che era fuggita dalla battaglia, proprio come Nissa aveva accusato. Lui era tutto quello che le era rimasto, e aveva bisogno del suo aiuto per uccidere Belzenlok. Ma la sua pelle scura stava assumendo una sfumatura giallastra, e linee di dolore e tensione si incidevano attorno alla sua bocca. Se sopravvive. La ferita del grosso idiota doveva essere molto peggiore di quanto lui non volesse ammettere. I loro stivali rumoreggiavano nel fango e raschiavano contro la distrutta pavimentazione in pietra e i vetri infranti. La morte ammantava questo villaggio e la palude attorno ad esso, intrecciata nella nebbia che si spostava sul suolo umido. Delle ombre si muovevano in quella nebbia, volti che apparivano per poi svanire. La morte era ovunque. La vista di questo luogo era stata un altro shock. Liliana non riusciva a credere che questo fosse Vess. Se gli altri non fossero stati vicino a lei, avrebbe potuto pensare di aver viaggiato nella parte sbagliata di Dominaria. Almeno il villaggio non era deserto come poteva sembrare a prima vista. Alcuni degli edifici in pietra mostravano segni di riparazione, con mura e tetti rattoppati, scalini sistemati e serrande di legno sulle alte finestre che un tempo erano adornate di vetro colorato. Le erbacce della palude erano state estirpate da alcuni cortili, ed uno di questi era adibito a pascolo per delle capre. La sensazione che qualcosa la stesse osservando fece esaminare più attentamente a Liliana la cima di un tetto. La figura vicino ad un camino non era un gargoyle, ma... Non ditemi che è un angelo, pensò. Una visita da parte della bigotta Chiesa di Serra sarebbe stata la ciliegina sulla torta di questo giorno disastroso. Era un soldato aviano di guardia, con la grigia luce delle nuvole riflessa sulla sua armatura ed il bianco delle piume delle sue ali ripiegate. Oltre le tettoie più avanti, la pietra curva di un'antica rovina Thran faceva capolino fuori dalla nebbia, con i lati smussati ricoperti di muschio. Aveva la forma simile a quella di una lama di ascia, come se un gigante l'avesse piantata a terra e lasciata lì. Quella almeno era una vista familiare, qualcosa che non era cambiato in tutti i decenni durante i quali era stata lontana. Alla svolta successiva c'era un'ampia piazza circondata da alte case, tutte dissestate, ma alcune avevano ancora le vetrate lucenti nelle finestre più piccole dei piani superiori. Su un lato c'erano una fontana ed alcuni banchetti di legno del mercato. Vicino al mercato si ergeva un edificio irregolare che doveva essere una locanda. Usciva del fumo dai camini e la porta era aperta. La gente radunata davanti fissò con curiosità Liliana e Gideon. Erano tutti ben armati, ma non compirono gesti ostili. Gideon fece un cenno con la testa per salutare, poi rovinò il tutto annaspando e facendo una smorfia di dolore. Questo era il centro del villaggio, e sembrava che si stesse aggrappando con tutte le sue forze alla vita, una misera ombra della vivace piazza del mercato che le era un tempo familiare come il palmo della propria mano. Liliana evitò di imprecare. Cos'è successo qui? "Cosa c'è?" Chiese Gideon, tranquillamente. Liliana fece trasparire una smorfia. Odiava mostrare debolezza. "Niente." Gideon sospirò. "Se dobbiamo fare questa cosa, dobbiamo essere onesti l'uno con l'altra." Liliana sbottò. "Non è niente!" Mentre lui la squadrava in modo scettico, lei ricordò a sé stessa che Gideon era il suo unico alleato. Ed effettivamente non aveva senso nascondere questo fatto. "Non c'è nessuna grande cospirazione, è solo che questo posto è cambiato. L'ultima volta che sono stata qui, questo villaggio era circondato da una foresta, non da una palude puzzolente." La fronte di Gideon si abbassò mentre entrava in piazza. "Perché non l'hai detto subito?" "Perché non è niente", disse Liliana, serrando i denti. "È proprio questo il punto-" Sussultò e non finì la frase. "Perché eri venuta qui?" "È dove sono nata." Lei ignorò la sua espressione sbigottita. "Forza, prima di ritrovarti per terra... sei troppo pesante da trascinare per me." Liliana non dovette neppure minacciare nessuno per ottenere dei servizi, nonostante la locanda avesse la sola funzione di ostello. Il locandiere sembrava sinceramente esterrefatto all'idea che i due volessero rimanere, ma li portò immediatamente ad una stanza al piano terra, scelta indubbiamente come conseguenza del fatto che Gideon stesse lasciando una scia di sangue dietro di sé e che non sembrasse esattamente in grado di salire le scale. Il locandiere era un grosso uomo dalla pelle scura con una famiglia numerosa che continuava a sbucare dalle porte per osservare i visitatori mentre attraversavano il corridoio. La stanza era ampia ed era fornita di un letto e di un assortimento casuale di mobili ammuffiti. Liliana fece coricare Gideon su un basso divanetto e lo aiutò a sdraiarsi. "È passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che abbiamo accolto dei viaggiatori", ammise il locandiere mentre preparava il fuoco all'interno del focolare. Una giovane donna, vestita con pratici abiti da lavoro e con una spada corta legata al fianco, portò un secchio d'acqua da versare nel calderone del focolare. Un ragazzo portò una pila di lenzuola piegate. Una ragazzina apparve con un cesto di bende e forniture mediche, ed un altro ragazzo arrivò con un vassoio di cibo e bevande. Nonostante il terribile umore di Liliana, il servizio era impeccabile. Il locandiere non aveva nemmeno accennato ad un pagamento. "Mi serviranno tutte le erbe curative che avete", ordinò Liliana. Mentre i ragazzini uscivano, aggiunse: "Cos'è successo qui? Questo luogo è... cambiato dall'ultima volta che lo vidi." "È la Cabala", disse il locandiere, sistemando il supporto del calderone così che rimanesse appeso al di sopra delle fiamme che stavano aumentando. Aggiunse, mestamente: "Vogliono conquistare il mondo intero." Quell'uomo stava sicuramente esagerando. Liliana non tenne nemmeno conto dell'impacciato tentativo di Gideon di togliersi l'armatura e cominciò ad allentare le cinghie lei stessa. Mentre lui testardamente faceva finta che quell'enorme foro nella spalla non esistesse, Liliana iniziò a pulire e tamponare la ferita. Lei aveva saputo che Belzenlok aveva sostituito il dio Kuberr per ottenere il controllo della Cabala, e che la loro Fortezza ora si trovava a Urborg, ma si erano veramente spinti così lontano? "Quindi la Cabala è riuscita ad arrivare fin qui. A Benalia." Il locandiere annuì, mentre aggiungeva altra legna al fuoco. "Abbiamo combattuto per evitare che arrivassero a Aerona, ma senza successo. Hai già visto cos'ha fatto la loro influenza sulla Foresta di Caligo in questi anni." Gesticolò debolmente. "L'intera foresta?" disse Liliana esterrefatta, voltandosi per guardarlo negli occhi. "Fino al fiume?" "Ed oltre. Il fiume è inguadabile, melmoso a causa del limo. Ora è il Pantano di Caligo. E hanno un nuovo leader in questa zona, un potente lich che funge da generale dei tetrivivi. La Chiesa di Serra venne ad aiutarci e ci fu una grande battaglia solo qualche giorno fa, ma la Cabala ci ha costretti alla ritirata." Si alzò in piedi. "Vado a prendere altra legna per il fuoco." La giovane ragazza tornò con la scatola che conteneva la scorta di erbe curative della locanda. "Questo è tutto quello che ci è rimasto. La maggior parte della fornitura è stata utilizzata per i soldati che sono stati qui." Sondando velocemente tutti i pacchetti, Liliana le chiese impulsivamente: "Qualcuno di voi, qui, si ricorda della Casata di Vess?" La ragazza si fermò per pensare. "Qualche storia di fantasmi riguardo la vecchia tenuta in rovina nel pantano, sul figlio non morto e la figlia malvagia che scappò-" "No, no." Liliana alzò la mano per fermarla. Non c'era da sorprendersi che gli eventi di quel giorno fossero diventati una leggenda locale, ma non era interessata ad ascoltarla. "Conosco quella parte. Intendo la vera storia della famiglia, ciò che gli è successo successivamente." "No, non ne ho mai sentito parlare." La ragazza sollevò il secchio di acqua sporca. "Posso chiedere in giro, se lo desidera." "No, non è importante." Liliana fece un cenno per mandarla via. Quando la ragazza se ne andò, Liliana iniziò a fissare in direzione delle finestre chiuse, aggrottando la fronte. Gideon si riprese un po', guardandola dal basso. "Cosa c'è?" Lei scosse la testa e passò lo sguardo sui pacchetti di erbe. "Non hanno ciò che mi serve, ma dovrebbe crescere nei dintorni. Vado a cercarla." Lui si distese nuovamente sul divanetto, con una smorfia di dolore causata dal movimento. Lei sorrise maliziosamente per amor di forma e aggiunse: "Non aver paura. Non ti abbandonerò." "So che non lo farai", disse tranquillamente, guardandola. "Hai bisogno di me per uccidere Belzenlok." Liliana non ebbe una risposta pronta e, molto irritata, lasciò la locanda. La terra era cambiata talmente tanto che Liliana era conscia del fatto che le erbe di cui aveva bisogno avrebbero potuto non esistere più, ma rimanevano comunque il modo più veloce per curare Gideon. Dovevano escogitare un piano ed affrontare Belzenlok il più velocemente possibile. Una volta attraversate le rovine, si fece strada nella palude. Trovò le erbe su un'isoletta sopravvissuta grazie alla sua altezza leggermente maggiore rispetto al resto, e raccolse ciò che le serviva. Si raddrizzò, guardando verso un piccolo boschetto di alberi ricoperti di muschio, e per un momento lo strano panorama tornò ad esserle familiare. Qui era dove aveva incontrato per la prima volta l'Uomo Corvo. Provasti ad aiutare Josu in questo stesso modo, con le medesime erbe, pensò lei, con il ricordo di quel giorno inaspettatamente vivido. Voleva solamente curarlo, e invece lo trasformò in un mostro non morto privo di senno che uccise Lady Ana, uccise i suoi servitori... E poi era fuggita dal piano a causa dell'innesco della propria scintilla, lasciando sua madre e suo padre, tutta la sua famiglia e gli amici, chiunque avesse conosciuto, al loro destino. L'incantesimo che animò Josu doveva essersi spezzato quando lei lasciò il piano, ma non aveva mai pensato a come avesse reagito la sua famiglia alla carneficina nella stanza di suo fratello. Sicuramente l'avevano data per morta. L'avevano cercata? Pensavano che Josu l'avesse uccisa? Inebriata dall'improvviso nuovo potere da planeswalker e intenta a sopravvivere, si era rifiutata di pensare a loro fino a quel giorno. È stato così tanto tempo fa che questi ricordi dolorosi sembravano uno spiraglio nella mente di un'altra persona. Non essere stupida, disse a sé stessa. La Casata di Vess ora non era null'altro che una leggenda, una storia di fantasmi per far spaventare i bambini del villaggio. Hanno vissuto le loro vite, sono invecchiati e sono morti. Non sarebbe comunque rimasto nulla alla tenuta, se non una catasta di macerie, senza indizi da scoprire. Ma si ritrovò a camminare, con le gambe che percorrevano da sole quel sentiero familiare nascosto sotto al fango e all'erba di palude. Emozioni scomode, che si frapponevano al suo obiettivo. Liliana camminò verso un'altura erbosa alta quando un alberello e si fermò di colpo. Doveva essere la sua fervida immaginazione. La casa era ancora lì. Gli alberi distorti e la grande quantità di vegetazione erano cresciuti appena di fianco alle mura di pietra grigia, ma lei riusciva a riconoscere la forma dell'ala centrale, la curva della torre più vicina. Questa è follia, pensò. Follia oppure... Oppure qualche strano potere all'opera. Le porte per la sala principale erano aperte. Era sorprendentemente difficile attraversare il campo aperto e salire gli scalini, ma il terrore e il desiderio di conoscenza la guidavano. Entrò. La luce che filtrava dall'uscio illuminava i parapetti decorati della galleria superiore, gli stendardi appesi sul muro opposto, e per un istante la casa era sembrata completamente intatta, proprio com'era in passato. Come se fosse esistita all'interno di una bolla temporale, conservata come un insetto nell'ambra. Ma poi Liliana respirò, sentendo l'odore di sangue e putrefazione, e quel momento svanì. Sbatté le palpebre e notò che gli stendardi erano a brandelli, le decorazioni distrutte o consumate dal tempo. Comunque sia, questa casa dovrebbe essere una rovina, pensò. Qualcosa ha fatto questo, di proposito. Quindi era probabile che fosse stata portata qui per vederla? Se era così, sarebbe potuto essere l'Uomo Corvo a volerlo, dato che ha sempre continuato a seguirla per i piani. Ma perché? Seguì l'odore di sangue addentrandosi nella sala. In quel punto, prima del grande focolare, dei simboli erano stati tracciati col fuoco sul pavimento di pietra. La loro forma e la loro sequenza erano oscurate dai rimasugli essiccati di ciò che doveva essere stata un'incredibile quantità di sangue. Attorno a quel punto c'erano decine di candele spente, che con la loro cera fusa rendevano ancora meno chiare le tracce lasciate da questo apparentemente potente incantesimo necromantico. Dal pavimento traspirava aria fredda, simile a quella all’interno di una tomba aperta. A Liliana faceva male la mandibola a causa delle sue labbra ritratte in un ringhio inconscio. Qualunque cosa fosse successa qui, non era una coincidenza. Era iniziata a calare la sera quando Liliana raggiunse il perimetro esterno del villaggio. Aveva appena imboccato il sentiero all'interno delle rovine quando percepì un'ondata di energia di non morte. Borbottò: "Non ho tempo per questo", e iniziò a correre. Udì il combattimento prima di raggiungere la piazza e svoltò l'ultimo angolo per trovarsi di fronte ad una battaglia. I banchetti del mercato erano stati dati alle fiamme e delle figure oscure combattevano per la piazza, con la luce dei fuochi che illuminava le lame in movimento. Gli abitanti del villaggio erano facili da individuare, visto che indossavano armature raffazzonate e brandivano mazze, strumenti, spade e ascie di fortuna. Alcuni erano già caduti, e l'aviano che aveva visto sul tetto giaceva morto sul lastricato, con le ali rotte in un contorto groviglio. Gli assalitori indossavano un'armatura nera con spuntoni affilati, la cosa più lontana dal bianco, l'argento e le vetrate di Benalia. Cavalieri non morti della Cabala, pensò Liliana disgustata. Ci sarebbe dovuto essere un chierico della Cabala nelle vicinanze, un cultista umano vivente, che controllasse quei redivivi senza coscienza. Gideon barcollò improvvisamente fuori dalle ombre vicino alla locanda. Fece qualche passo, poi si fermò di colpo, chiaramente indebolito dalle sue ferite. Non indossava l'armatura e il sangue gli sporcava le bende e i vestiti, ma dimenava una spada mentre un cavaliere a cavallo lo ingaggiava. Il cavaliere indossava un'armatura pesante nera tempestata di affilati spuntoni e montava su un grosso cavallo corazzato. No, mentre la creatura girava la testa, Liliana individuò della carne marcia e il bianco latteo delle ossa attraverso le aperture della sua armatura, con fori oscuri al posto degli occhi. Il cavaliere non portava l'elmo e la sua testa era ricoperta di pelle essiccata, con i capelli bianchi e marcescenti. Delle urla provenivano dall'interno della locanda, quando le porte si spalancarono. Un altro cavaliere non morto stava trascinando fuori due figure in agitazione. Liliana riconobbe la giovane donna e il ragazzo che avevano aiutato a sistemare la loro stanza. Gideon si fiondò verso di loro e il cavaliere a cavallo spronò la sua cavalcatura per travolgerlo. Ah! Dovrai fare meglio di così, Belzenlok, pensò Liliana mentre sollevava le braccia. Assorbì la forza dai morti riversi sulla fredda pavimentazione, dalle ossa sepolte nelle rovine, dai cadaveri in putrefazione nella palude e dai fantasmi nella nebbia. Mentre le incisioni sulla sua pelle iniziavaono ad illuminarsi di viola, dalle sue mani partirono delle scariche che andarono a colpire una decina di cavalieri dall'armatura nera. Dopodiché scattò nel caos della battaglia. Un redivivo a piedi la caricò e lei, con un gesto, evocò una nube oscura dal terreno. Avvolse l'intera figura del non morto e lo decompose finché non rimase più nulla, se non l'armatura caduta sul lastricato. Il cavaliere non morto stava caricando su Gideon e alzò la lancia per infliggere un colpo mortale. Liliana concentrò la propria volontà e la inviò verso l'entità in armatura nera. In quell'istante, era proprietà di Liliana. Gli fece abbandonare la lancia e direzionare la cavalcatura lontano da Gideon. Recise la connessione della cavalcatura al potere che la animava. Mentre quest'ultima collassava in un mucchio d'ossa, il cavaliere cadde a terra. Aveva ponderato di utilizzarlo contro i suoi simili, ma quella decina che aveva già distrutto avevano ribaltato l'esito della battaglia. Gideon si rimise in piedi ed eliminò i pochi combattenti rimasti vicino alla locanda. Con un urlo di trionfo, gli abitanti sopravvissuti si raggrupparono per caricare quelli che rimanevano. Liliana alzò la mano per distruggere l'ultimo cavaliere, ma qualcosa le sussurrò nella mente: il Vuoto attende. Liliana si bloccò con il cuore palpitante. Poi le sue labbra si serrarono come forma di disprezzo. Era solo un trucco. Il padrone del cavaliere non morto doveva essere il lich che aveva devastato Caligo per conto della Cabala, e il lich doveva essere il responsabile della misteriosa conservazione della Tenuta Vess. Liliana esplorò la connessione, curiosa. Come poteva questo lich conoscere così tanto di lei? Possibile che fosse... L'immagine del volto del lich si compose dinnanzi a lei. Il volto era quello di Josu. No. Il cuore di Liliana le si strinse nel petto. Non può essere. "No!", urlò. La rabbia e lo sgomento le fecero perdere la connessione. Il cadavere del cavaliere esplose, spargendo per la piazza pezzi di armatura ed ossa marce. Gli abitanti avevano catturato il chierico umano e l'avevano bloccato a terra con una lancia puntata al petto. Liliana spintonò la popolazione e prese il chierico per una gamba, trascinandolo verso la luce del fuoco. La voce di lei era roca dalla rabbia, e gli domandò: "Dov'è Josu? Che cosa gli ha fatto Belzenlok?" Non si rese quasi conto che Gideon si fosse avvicinato al suo fianco, ad osservarla con preoccupazione. Il chierico abbozzò una risata, poi disse, soffocato: "Lui sapeva, il nostro Signore dei Demoni, la Progenie dell'Oscurità, lui sapeva che saresti venuta! Ha reso il tuo caro fratello uno dei suoi servitori, il comandante delle sue forze diaboliche!" "Josu è al servizio di Belzenlok", ripetè Liliana, in uno stato di shock che fece sembrare calme le sue parole. Il rito necromantico alla Tenuta Vess era stato utilizzato per trasformare Josu da non morto senza coscienza a potente lich, capace di usare i ricordi e l'addestramento militare di Josu, ma alla mercé di Belzenlok. Belzenlok sta usando il mio stesso fratello contro di me, pensò Liliana. Il fratello la cui anima era stata resa vulnerabile dal suo primo utilizzo incontrollato di potere. "Lui serve il nostro signore, lui..." Il chierico gorgogliava mentre il sangue gli stava riempiendo la gola. Sospirò: "Il Vuoto attende", e si accasciò senza vita sul lastricato. Liliana lo fissò dall'alto, con una furia crescente che stava sovrastando l'orrore di ciò che era successo a Josu. Non l'avrebbe permesso. Suo fratello non sarebbe stato lo schiavo di Belzenlok. Lo avrebbe liberato a qualsiasi costo. "La pagherai per questo, Belzenlok", disse, scandendo le parole in preda ad una fredda furia. "Non mi interessa cosa sarò costretta a fare, ma la pagherai." Collegamenti esterni *Ritorno a Dominaria: Episodio 1 Categoria:Pubblicazione Web